


I CAN STILL FIGHT!

by ALPHAwolf



Series: The Amazing Adventures of Daddypool and Baby Boy [16]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: Peter can so (not) still fight.





	I CAN STILL FIGHT!

Aesthetic for this series can be found here->[ https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/172098333260/aesthetic-for-my-series-the-adventures-of](https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/172098333260/aesthetic-for-my-series-the-adventures-of)

 

* * *

 

 

“Get out of the way, Wade.”

“Petey- “

“I have to go on patrol!”

“Peter baby, you can’t.... not like, this.” Wade stood in front of the window, blocking his beloved’s path as he gestured towards the younger’s... Growth.

“I CAN STILL FIGHT!” The adolescent insisted, fully dressed in his once well fitted Spiderman suit.

“No, baby- “

“Wait,” Peter put up a hand to silence the other, “Are you, calling me... _ **FAT**_!?”

“Wow! No no no! Sweetie just chillax, you are so so beautiful and... urr, round?” Peter crossed his arms, standing in his usually sassy-Petey-pose. It was far less intimidating now, with his seven-month pregnant belly. “Anyway, just stay here and I’ll go on patrol for you.”

“You’re gonna leave me?” His demeanour immediately shifted, arms unfolding as his voice turned tentative.

“Only if you want me to.” Peter looked to the floor, biting his lip under his mask as he shook his head. “How about, I hire Bob to do the rounds for you, just for the next few months.”

“...” Wade slipped closer to his pregnant boy, coming to hug him from behind. His arms still fit snugly around the male’s figure, despite how swelled it had become.

“I can run you a nice warm bath, give you a massage~” He rubbed the hero’s sides seductively, nuzzling his cheekbone.

“Will you come in too?”

“Course baby~ deal?” Peter pulled of his mask, complexion glowing as he gently kissed his baby-daddy.

“Deal~”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! Its been a while but I should be writing more now :) REMEMBER TO KUDOS!


End file.
